Glazing support structures (GS S) are widely used in internal and external constructions and may be found in large variety of forms and in different methods of installations. Glazing is widely used for constructing internal and external walls and windows. There is an ongoing effort to provide glazing structures that compose fancy look with stronger support while employing less material in the support structure per length unit of the structure. In general, as is depicted in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a structure for glazing may be adapted for supporting glaze plate(s) disposed along one side of the support structure, or on both sides of it. It may be adapted to support one layer of glazing, or more layers/glazing plates. Generally GSS, such as GSS 10 or 50, comprises a main support element or profile, such as elements 12 or 52, which are adapted to provide structural support for the supported glaze plates 20 or 70, so as to stabilize them when installed vertically, horizontally or in any desired inclined angle. Element 20, 70 may comprise main support structure 14, 54 and glaze support leg 16, 56. GSS 10, 50 further comprise glazing bar 18, 58 adapted to provide tightening pressure onto glaze plate 20, 70 against support leg 16, 56. In some embodiments glazing bar may be replaced by glazing bond-and-seal material which is adapted to provide both tightening action of glaze plate 20, 70 towards structure leg 16, 56 and sealing against water/air/dust between glaze plate 20, 70 and main support structure 14, 54.
In some embodiments the GSS may be designed to support glaze plates on both sides as is shown in FIG. 1B. In such case GSS 50 has two support legs 56A and 56B, disposed on opposite sides of main support structure 54. Such GSS may be useful for glazing of large framed with internal partitions. GSS such as 10 or 50 may be used for glazing single glass, double glass or tripe glass. For example, the left side of GSS 50 in FIG. 1B presents glazing of two glasses 70, where one glass lies on structure leg 56A, then a spaced 60 (for example made of rubber or other flexible material capable of providing sealing) and then second glass 70 is placed on spacer 60 which is clamped towards first glass 70 by glazing bar 58B. Glazing bars such as bars 18, 58A and 58B may be firmly clamped onto the respective glass using one or more of known means and methods.
FIGS. 2A and 2B schematically present means and method for clamping glass onto glazing support structure 100. Structure 100 comprise main support structure 102A and glaze support legs 102B, extending substantially perpendicular to main support structure 102A1. Glass plates 110 may be placed on glaze support legs 102B and be clamped to glaze support legs by glazing bars 104, which are formed as ‘right-angled’ bar adapted to be placed leaning onto main support structure 102A and firmly attached onto glass plate 110 using, for example, bolts 106, rivets 106, or the like. Some decorative features of this type of glazing are attributed to the thin appearance of the thin face 102A1 of the main support structure, which is seen from a viewpoint looking perpendicularly to the glazing. It is considered to provide elegant and retro-style look to the glazing structure.
One line of GSS that gained high popularity is the thin-face type of profiles (also known is the iron-style profiles, also known as “Belgian profiles”), which has relatively thin facet on the face of the profile seen to a viewer standing in front of the window.